


0003

by octopus_Morn



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Black Templars, Digital Art, F/M, Living Saint, NSFW Art, Nudity, Sisters of Battle, Vaginal Sex, emperor's champion - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopus_Morn/pseuds/octopus_Morn
Summary: Внезапно началось с одной картинки и пошёл укур.Живая святая, любительница гусей и Чемпион императора от Чёрных храмовников, любитель литаний на 6 часов.





	0003




End file.
